hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruhiro's
Team Haruhiro is a six member party. Initially led by Manato prior to his death. Leadership was then given to Haruhiro thereafter. Due to their long duration spent at Damuro, they were sneered by Volunteer Soldiers as the Goblin Slayers. Initially at rookie level, they have shown great improvements with some of their members scouted by other groups only to reject the offers as they prefer to be in Team Haruhiro. Their main fighting style utilizes teamwork to defeat stronger opponents. In volume 4, Haruhiro's group is asked by Soma himself to join his Day Breakers clan, of which Haruhiro accepts. Team Haruhiro has then been attracting other strong and famous volunteer soldiers (though low key), especially their leader, Haruhiro. In volume 5, they've been working together with Team Tokimune until their separation to Darunggar. Not only are they one of the few to discover Dusk Realm (alongside the Tokkis), but they are also one of the first to return back from Darunggar. Upon their return to Grimgar in volume 8, the party find themselves in Thousand Valley. Their coincidental meeting with Typhoon Rocks, another Day Breakers party, has them briefly join with the Rocks' skirmish against the Forgan clan. After separating from the Rocks, team Haruhiro (minus Ranta, who 'became' a member of Forgan) are hunted by a predator group of gorillas. Their escape leads them to Jesse Land, an unknown area managed by Jesse Smith. After the destruction of Jesse Land, they continue their way back to Alterna. Members Haruhiro *Thief; scout, support and attacker; leader (second) and tactician He constantly doubts himself as leader and is well aware of his inferior skills compared to many other experienced reservist soldiers. Despite his lack in confidence, Haruhiro displays good observation skills and give instructions during combat. He is usually paired with Ranta and Yume when battling an opponent, but has amazing teamwork with the former. He takes the tsukkomi role when bickering with Ranta. Shihoru *Mage; support and attacker; second-in-command Initially a supporter with her shadow magic, she begins to learn lightning spells to directly attack targets. Her reason for being more involved in battles stem from Moguzo's death and decides to partially fill in his absence on assaulting enemies. Shihoru becomes a deadly combo with Tokkis' Mimori by blending with her fire spells. After receiving advice from Gohho, she begins to formulate her own methods in shadow magic by using it's roots. Through Haruhiro's judgement, she becomes second-in-command to the team during his absence for her sharp observation and quick perception. Yume *Hunter; support and attacker; tank She is the positive mood-maker within the group. Besides Haruhiro, Yume also scouts for recon and is often relied by him for her keen eyesight. After the death of Moguzo as well as having a new member, Kuzaku, Yume determines herself to increase in offensive and becomes the party's second tank. She is described as the bravest member of team Haruhiro. In volume 12, Yume decides to stay with K&K to learn from Momohina in order to become a stronger fighter for the party. She bids farewell to team Haruhiro before telling them they'll meet once again in Alterna in half a year. Ranta (unconfirmed) *Dread Knight; attacker Originally supposed to take the role as tanker, he becomes a Dread Knight instead. Regardless of his brashness, he is surprisingly perceptive of his members. He calls Haruhiro 'Parupiro' from time to time and is the boke in their squabbles. He joins the Forgan clan as a ruse to save his and Merry's life, however the rest of the team are unsure of his reappearance as their teammate once again. Takasagi (his supposed mentor and reason for joining Forgan) chased Ranta, but ultimately lets him flee. Ranta is now trying to escape Thousand Valley. Zodiac *Ranta's summoned demon; mascot As a Dread Knight, Ranta can summon a demon that obeys his commands, unfortunately Zodiac rarely does so and is most often crude to him and the others. Despite not being an official member of the group, Zodiac is considered the team's mascot. Zodiac gets stronger as Ranta collects more vices Merry *Priest; healer Originally from team Michiki, but after the death of her three members, she jumped from party to party and eventually ends up with Haruhiro's group. At first she is cold towards them but eventually they warmed up towards each other. She is grateful to be accepted into the team. She replaces Manato, the team's first and former priest. She falls victim to Redback, a gorilla hunting them down and dies in volume 10 only to be revived by Jesse Smith. Upon her reawakening, Merry finds herself knowing powerful mage spells bizarrely similar to Jesse's as well as a diverse knowledge of Grimgar. Kuzaku *Paladin; main tank Originally from Choko's party, Kuzaku is the newest recruit after Operation Twin-Headed Snake. Though he was rejected twice to join team Haruhiro, Kuzaku perseveres to be a part of them when he reveals how their efforts during the orc raid inspired him. He was mainly part of the sidelines in his former team, thus did not have much experience in combat prior to joining Haruhiro's group. It was only from Ranta's harsh criticism did Kuzaku began taking his role as tanker more seriously with vigor. During the guorella raid in Jesse Land, he shows his latent abilities of cutting the ape monsters in half, a feat akin to late Moguzo's monstrous strength. Setora *Necromancer Raised and born from the hidden village's House of Shuro, she abandons her family name and becomes a member of team Haruhiro to initially become Haruhiro's lover. She controls around 100 nyaas as her sentries. Kiichi * scout He is Setora's best nyaa and the only one left now, according to her he has the more potential out of any nyaa she as ever seen. In Parano his appearance drastically change because of his magic, making him twice Setora's size and very muscular, in that form he carry Setora on his back, inverting the usual role. Former Members Manato *Priest; healer; leader (first); deceased Manato was the group's first leader and former priest. In trying to help his friends, he ends up getting shot slowly bleeding out until he dies in Haruhiro's arms. Moguzo *Warrior; main tank; deceased Despite his kind and soft-spoken demeanor, he shows aggressive skills as a Warrior as he was able to split an orc's head in two. The epic showdown in DeadHead Watchkeep between Moguzo, Renji, Kajiko and Zoran Zeshh leads to his unexpected death after taking numerous blows by the powerful orc. Kajiko regarded him as a talented Warrior who may have became known if he had survived the battle. Enba *tank; deceased A golem created by Setora. He follows every order given by her and fiercely protects her from harm. He gets destroyed protecting Setora when Jesse Land gets overthrown by numerous wild beasts. His core, however, is salvaged. Navigation Category:Party Category:Day Breakers Category:Crimson Moon Category:Team Haruhiro